The future
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura wants to do things right, but she couldn't make a perfect future without having to go through everything all over again. To make everything correct in one try, five spirits were sent to guide her, to show her the future that was lead from every choice she made


The future

Homura wants to do things right, but she couldn't make a perfect future without having to go through everything all over again. To make everything correct in one try, five spirits were sent to guide her, to show her the future that was lead from every choice she made

* * *

Homura spun her time shield and for the who-knows how many time, was brought back to the past again. Her mission failed again and it was another cycle that repeats. Homura knew the next thing she open her eyes would be the ceiling of her hospital ward, but something was forcing her to continue her sleep and she couldn't wake up like all the other times.

"Hello." A voice sounded.

Homura couldn't move and it was all darkness around her. But she could see someone standing in front of her and the person was coming closer and closer to her.

"Who are you?" Homura managed to speak.

Her vision became clearer and clearer and it was a girl standing in front of her. She looked familiar, yet very foreign at the same time. Homura could feel herself frowning.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"I was the strongest magical girl in history." She said. "Walpurgis night. That's my witch form."

Homura narrowed her eyes. No wonder the girl looked familar. Her magical uniform, and her two long ponytail reminded her of the witch she fought every single damn time. "What do you want?" Homura hissed.

"I understand that you hate me." She said. "That's why I've made a bidding request to the stars and they agreed for me to help you."

"Stars?" Homura raised an eyebrow.

"It's a place where those witches that are still roaming on earth goes." She closed her eyes. "It's like a heavenly place, but it hurt us to see that we are still destroying and hurting the people around us even when we are still _alive_."

"So what are you doing here?" Homura questioned again.

The girl smiled. "I'll be sending five spirits to you and each of them will guide you to a future. It could ultimately helped you to end all these repeating of cycles, or none of them might helped at all. But this is the best I can do."

"Five... spirits?"

"Yes!"

Even until now, Homura had no clue what the girl's real name was and she didn't bother to give it as well. Instead, Homura watched her lifting both her hands up and all of the sudden, everything turned white.

.

.

Homura flung open her eyes and sat up. She looked around before staring down at her soul gem on her hand and sighed. It was all a dream, a ridiculous dream. She threw her blanket away and pulled her rubber bands for her braids out and was about to get off her bed when she almost got a shock of her life.

"What- Miki Sayaka." Homura frowned. "Why are you doing here?"

Sayaka crossed her arms. "I'm the spirit that is going to guide you to the future."

"The last person I expected the spirits to be is you." Homura said, her voice cold.

"I'm not the real her anyway, just a counterpart. But enough wasting time." Sayaka smiled and raised her arms, clapping her two hands together. In an instant, they were teleported to another place, floating in the air.

Homura widened her eyes and watched everything from above. The town were in ruins, and everything were falling apart. Building slowly collapsing, the entire bridge was half destroyed... not even a single thing was left undamaged.

"What the hell is this." Homura spat.

"One of the future you created." Sayaka glanced over at Homura. "This will happen if Madoka is not involved."

"What do you mean?" Homura spat.

"You've been trying to avoid Kyubey from getting in contact with Madoka; and you succeeded. Mami and Kyoko were the only magical girls that aided you in this battle, but the three of you died."

Homura stared down at the state of the town before turning her body so she could see the shelter that was suppose to keep the residents safe. But it was nowhere to be found.

"You don't have to look. This town is completely wasted and everyone died."

Homura clicked her tongue.

Sayaka clapped her hands again and they were back in the hospital ward.

"I suppose neither one of us would like that to happen." Sayaka said. "Maybe this would make you reconsider the decisions and methods you were using for the past few timelines."

Homura glanced up and Sayaka was gone.

.

.

Homura flung open her eyes and sat up immediately. She glanced down at the same soul gem on her hand and then looked around the hospital ward before looking back at her soul gem.

_Was that a dream as well?_ She shook her head and was about to push her blanket away when a figure stepped right beside her bed. She glanced up.

"Tomoe Mami."

"Rise and shine." Mami smiled.

"What future are you going to show me?" Homura said warily.

"I see that you would like to get straight to the point. Very well, we shouldn't waste any time either." Mami snapped her fingers and they teleported into another place again, but this time, it was somewhere Homura recognized.

They were outside her home.

"Let's go." Mami gestured Homura and she followed without a word said. They passed through the door and Homura noticed how everything else were the same. The position of the sofa, her table, her fixtures, everything. But the first thing Homura heard was the sound of sobbing. She floated across the hall on her own will and stared down at the sobbing figure.

It was Madoka, crying on the sofa while holding onto a school uniform.

"Madoka..." Homura whispered before widening her eyes. Beside Madoka was her pink soul gem, tainted with a very dangerous colour.

Homura closed her eyes and looked away from Madoka's crying figure. "What dumb choice have I made this time."

Mami looked at Homura thoughtfully."Everyone except for Madoka came together to fight Walpurgis Night. You all succeeded, but all of you died, leaving Madoka alone."

"Then why the hell is she a magical girl now?" Homura gritted her teeth.

"She wished that everyone will be revived, but to never remember the past and pain you all have suffered and be human again."

Homura widened her eyes.

"You might not notice, but this is actually a hundred years towards the future." Mami floated out of the house and signaled Homura to follow. Homura gave a glance to Madoka before looking away and followed Mami out of the house. Now that she noticed the environment, everything was different at the outside. It was like Homura was in a different country.

"You have became human and died like a normal human. Same goes for the rest. This house belongs to you, but you revived and took an identity of another person."

"This is bullshit." Homura hollered.

"So Madoka continued to fight the witches all by herself, alone. And now she's like this."

"This is not going to happen." Homura grunted.

"It did." Mami reminded her. This is one of the future that you could have created."

"Is there a goddamn time when I survive after the Walpurgis Night is killed?"

"Ah... I would have to leave that to your next spirit to handle." Mami snapped her fingers and they were back to the hospital ward.

.

.

Homura wearily open her eyes and sat up. She was expecting to see the next spirit but she never knew she would receive such a shock of her life.

"You-"

"It's weird to see me instead." The other Homura stated. "But you just have to deal with it."

Homura was about to say something her her counterpart made a single wave of her hand and they were teleported to another place.

"I don't wish to waste time and I doubt you like that too."

"I don't"

"Good."

Homura found a slight familiarity to this place before she realized it was the rooftop of her school. She gazed down at the five people who were sitting at the corner, enjoying their own bento as they laughed at a inside joke of theirs.

She widened her eyes. "What is this?' Homura whispered.

Her counterpart observed herself for a while before she stared back down at the five happy girls. "This is not real."

"Not real?" Homura turned her head. "Isn't this one of the future I can create? How do I do this? How do I have a happy ending?" She sounded desperate, but she didn't care.

Her counterpart put out her hand again and waved. They teleported, no, they were still at the same place, but at a different scene... Homura didn't know how to explain, but it was like everything she saw wasn't an exact future but an illusion in the future.

"This is the true future." Her counterpart continued

Homura gasped out loud, for the first time in her life.

"Homura-chan! Please wake up! Please stop doing this!" Madoka was in her magical girl costume, crying out loud at the large witch in front of her.

"Goddamn it Homura, keep it together man." Kyoko was shouting and dodging another attack from the witch's minion.

"Akemi-san!" Mami yelled.

"Homuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sayaka screamed.

"What the hell is this." Homura muttered.

"That scene you saw just now was just a dream you had while you were a witch." Her counterpart said. "This is what is truly happening. You've became a witch because you have used all your powers after defeating the Walpurgis Night alone and now they were trying to save you although you should know better that they couldn't."

"Where is the frigging part when I said I survived?" Homura narrowed her eyes. "And why the hell is Madoka a freaking magical girl?!"

"She made a contract right after you turned into a witch. To bring back the dead Sayaka. It wasn't suppose to happen if you're alive, but it still did because Kyubey tempted her to do so."

Homura pinch the bridge of her nose. "I'm done with this."

.

.

"Okay so tell me, is there a point in showing me this future you want to show me? If it's no, I want to move on to the next one."

"How could ya' hurt me like this Homura." Kyoko smirked. "You'll probably like this much more than the others."

"You better mean it."

Kyoko winked and they teleported to another place, floating again. Homura looked around and noticed nothing but a field of dried grass and rocks. She looked around again before spotting a lone figure walking ahead. Taking a closer look, it was actually herself.

"Just by looking at this whole scene, I can tell the ending isn't any better than the other three future I've just seen." Homura eyed Kyoko. "What is this?"

Kyoko floated towards the Homura who was walking all alone on the desert before looking up at the fuming present Homura. "Everyone died. Except for you of course."

"Where is Madoka?"

"She turned into a witch after defeating Walpurgis Night." Before Homura could argue, Kyoko cut it. "Your time shield was damaged, that's why you couldn't do anything anymore. It was damaged when you were fighting Sayaka's witch and protecting Madoka at the same time. I wasn't there because I was fighting Mami at the time."

Homura grabbed Kyoko's neck. "Tell me how is this better?"

"You survived!" Kyoko choked. "At least you still lived. Why aren't you glad that you are living?"

"Because I'm doing all these turning back time bullshit because of Madoka!" Homura yelled. "What's the point if I lived but nothing goes right?!"

Kyoko stared at her for a long moment before sighing. "Sorry." She plainly said."Well...At least you'll feel a little better when you see the last one."

"Nothing is getting better." Homura mumbled.

"Trust me." Kyoko managed a smile. "It's gonna be better."

.

.

She could just stared all day.

"Homura-chan? Earth to Homura-chan?"

Homura blinked and nodded her head before looking away. "What future will you bring me to?"

"Wait and see!" Madoka turned and made a twist sign and they were teleported to another place.

Homura completely didn't recognize the place at all. She glanced around a few more times, hoping to at least remember something but she couldn't. She turned towards Madoka.

"Where is this place?" She asked before looking down at the vast land with nothing but a huge crystal in the middle.

"You are inside that crystal." Madoka pointed. She grabbed Homura's wrist and pulled her down to see closer.

True enough, Homura was inside, alone and lying on a long white bench with her rather tainted soul gem on her hand. Her clothes were rather tattered and torn, her eyes were closed but there were dark eye bags underneath it.

Homura glanced around a bit and she noted Kyoko and Mami standing outside the crystal barrier, watching teh future Homura.

"What... is happening?"

"When you were hurt and injured while battling Walpurgis Night, Madoka, which is the counterpart of me, became a magical girl and wished to erase all witches from the past and future." Madoka turned and faced Homura. "She became a Goddess."

Homura blinked.

"Now you've been weakened and tainted." Madoka stared sadly at the future Homura who was lying on the bench. "The Goddess will be coming down to erase the witch you will become and bring you to the stars she created."

Homura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "So Madoka is a Goddess for eternity?"

"Yes." Madoka nodded.

"So she can never be a normal human?"

"Yeap."

"Thank you, spirit of Madoka. You're an angel. I've finally know what decision I should make now."

"Homura, I believe in you!"

"Yes!" Homura smiled and hugged Madoka but she was a spirit so she was gone.

.

.

Homura opened her eyes and sat up. She stared down at her soul gem before looking out of the window.

"Thank you, the stars." Homura closed her her eyes and firmly nodded her head. "I know what decision I should make now."

And so, Homura appeared at Madoka's house and kidnap her. Knock her out and she got amnesia. Homura then bring Madoka to Hawaii and they lived there forever.

* * *

a/n:

you can tell how I'm getting less serious as we are reaching the end

idk what the hell is this


End file.
